


A Bit of Spice

by fuzipenguin



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Prowl surprises Blaster with something he didn't think he'd ever have again.
Relationships: Blaster/Prowl
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	A Bit of Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/gifts).



> prompt from one of my patrons: How about Blaster/Prowl (or Blaster/Perceptor, your choice!) "Let me show you something I think you'll find interesting."

**Do you have a moment?**

Blaster lowered his data pad and blinked at the wall across the room to clear his processor. **Yup. What can I do for you, hot stuff?**

It was an internal comm, but contained within Prowl’s pause, Blaster could practically _hear_ the exasperated sigh. He grinned to himself; he hadn’t received any verbal chastisements regarding the pet names for several weeks now. Blaster was finally starting to wear Prowl down, although there were definitely certain endearments he seemed to tolerate better than others. 

**Could you meet me in front of the old recreation room?**

Blaster promptly powered down the data pad and tossed it next to him on the berth, suddenly far more intrigued with what Prowl was saying than the murder mystery novel. The rec room had been out of commission for months now, ever since an unexpected cave in had pretty much buried it. Resources were scarce so there hadn’t been any plans to rebuild the room, despite many of the Ark’s inhabitants’ complaints. Without that room, they had no place big enough to congregate during down times and the crew had been divided into multiple small groups assigned to each officer’s personal energon dispenser so as not to overwhelm the smaller machines.

There had been rumors over the past couple of weeks that some construction was occurring, but no one could… or would… substantiate, even Jazz.

But maybe… 

**Yeah, sure. Now?**

**If you are not adverse, yes. I will see you in a few minutes** , Prowl replied and a moment later, the line disconnected. 

As Blaster rolled off the berth, he checked in on his cassettes. They were all snug in his dock, snoozing soundly.

… lazy things.

Just in case Prowl wanted to show him something only _he_ thought exciting (it had certainly happened before), Blaster decided to let the kids sleep. He could always wake them up later. 

Grinning to himself, Blaster strode out the door to his quarters and hurried along the various hallways. Mechs waved to him as he passed by, a few trying to draw him into conversation. Normally Blaster would take any opportunity to chat, but right now, he was a mech on a mission.

Exactly three minutes and forty seconds later, Blaster turned a corner to see Prowl already standing in front of the locked rec room doors. His sensory panels were relaxed despite his rigid stance, and Blaster practically skipped over to his partner, leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

Prowl’s panels flicked slightly, which Blaster knew meant he was pleased. Prowl wasn’t a fan of big displays of physical affection in public, but little gestures meant the world to him.

“Hey, gorgeous. Why did you bring me down here? Want to spice things up a little with some nookie in a closet?” Blaster asked with a salacious wink. 

Prowl ducked his head, shaking it slightly as the corners of his lips twitched. “No. Although if you feel like we need to… ‘spice things up’… we can have that conversation another time. I actually wanted to show you something I thought you would find interesting.”

Blaster grinned at Prowl’s back as his lover turned and tapped at the door lock, entering a code. There was absolutely nothing wrong with their interfacing. In the privacy of one of their quarters, Prowl was attentive, and more imaginative than others might give him credit for. Blaster had no complaints, and Prowl knew it.

The double doors to the rec room suddenly parted with a quiet whooshing sound, and Blaster realized that the rumors _had_ been right. Before the cave-in, those doors had squeaked and moved with tiny jerky motions. This was already an improvement.

Blaster followed Prowl inside and stopped just in front of the doors, absently hearing them close behind him. He could have marveled at their smooth motion again, but he was honestly more entranced with the room that lay before him.

Somehow, it had nearly tripled in size, seemingly spanning the entire length of the hallway if Blaster’s quick calculations were correct. While the styles of the tables, chairs, and benches didn’t match, there were far more of them than before, and in a much wider variety of sizes. Now Skyfire and Cliffjumper could sit next to one another without Skyfire’s knees nudging his shoulders.

On the farthest wall was a bank of eight energon dispensers. They looked to be older models, but gleamed under the overhead lights, ready for use. With that many machines, it would be easy to have the entire crew in this one room and supply fuel for everyone.

“We are not officially announcing the rebuild until next week because there are still some final touches that need to be performed,” Prowl said, coming to stand next to Blaster.

Prowl pointed to the opposite wall where a gorgeous half-finished mural of Cybertron’s skyline stretched from corner to corner. In front of it was an actual dance floor consisting of what looked like poured concrete or a similar substance able to withstand the pressure of multiple stomping feet. And it front of that was a small, raised stage.

Blaster spied Jazz’s guitar amidst several other instruments and his spark flipped a little. Jazz hadn’t played in front of crowds in millennia. Blaster had sorely missed it… as well his own accompaniment.

At the far end of the stage was a long table hosting a very basic Cybertronian DJ setup. Blaster had far more equipment packed away in his quarters, but it could all easily be added to the existing gear.

“Sunstreaker has probably one more shift worth of work left,” Prowl was saying as Blaster brought himself back to the present. “And I thought you would like the opportunity to… oh!”

Letting out an exuberant laugh, Blaster turned to grab Prowl around the waist and lifted him up. He gave a little spin, Prowl’s sensory panels waving wildly and his pedes arching out in a small circle with the momentum.

“Blaster, what are you…?!” Prowl demanded, clutching at Blaster’s shoulders. Beaming, Blaster finally set Prowl down on his feet and he reached up to cup the other mech’s face.

“This is amazing!” Blaster examined. “How long have you been working on all this?”

Prowl gently grasped Blaster’s wrists. He turned his head to place a chaste kiss to the center of Blaster’s palm, making his spark flutter in his chest.

“Shortly after the cave-in,” Prowl said. “I remember you mentioning the club you and Jazz used to perform in. I wanted you both to have space to do what you love most. And of course a location for the entire crew to gather in.”

Damnit. At this rate, his cassettes were going to shoot up out of sleep wondering what was going on with their host’s spark. Just to be safe, he initiated a recharge lock on all of them, ensuring they wouldn’t wake up any time soon.

“Prowl…”

“Yes?”

Blaster’s gaze flicked to the nearest table which stood only a few feet behind Prowl. “Can you lock the door remotely?”

Prowl looked confused. “Why, yes, but…”

His vocalizer gave a blurt of static as Blaster shoved him backwards. As he stumbled back against the table, Blaster grasped Prowl around the back of his thighs and lifted him up onto the flat surface. He quickly bent down and captured Prowl’s lips in a loving kiss before he could voice the protest Blaster could see forming. After a moment, Prowl wrapped his arms around Blaster’s shoulders and eagerly kissed him back.

Blaster reluctantly broke away after several seconds, ex-venting rapidly as he lightly pressed his forehelm against Prowl’s. He stared deeply into Prowl’s optics from only inches away, admiring their royal blue hue.

“I suggest you lock it now,” Blaster said. “Because I’m getting the urge to do _who_ I love most…”

Blaster notched himself between Prowl’s thighs and buried his face in his lover’s throat, nipping and licking. Prowl’s knees tightened around Blaster’s legs with a wordless noise of approval and he tipped his head back to give Blaster more room.

A lot of people thought Prowl to be emotionless and boring. But Blaster knew better. He knew Prowl felt deeply and while his idea of fun didn’t match a lot of others’, he also never looked down on the things Blaster enjoyed. He was thoughtful, and caring, and while their interfacing didn’t really need a bit of spice…

… Blaster was going to interject some right here, right now, anyway.

~ End


End file.
